


A Very Merry Christmas (Eve)

by TwinCarcino



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinCarcino/pseuds/TwinCarcino
Summary: A short Christmas Eve moment between Lapis and Peridot





	A Very Merry Christmas (Eve)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I finally finished this. TBH I just couldn't find myself happy with this no matter the changes I made. But, it's past Christmas so this is overdue. Either way I hope you guys enjoy this. Base in the The Moon is Beautiful isn't It? world.

Everything was in place, she was sure of it.

Lapis did a once over of the living room setup once again, for what was probably the tenth time that night. Her entire house was decked out with Christmas motifs, even more than she usually did for Christmas. There were stockings by the fireplace, a large green tree at one wall with tinsel and ornaments dangling from the piney branches. She has Christmas lights strung up outside. A mistletoe hung at one doorway, nutcrackers lined a shelf and so much more—she didn’t even know where she got half of the decorations, she just found them in a box in garage.

In her kitchen was the smell of freshly baked goods; Christmas cookies and gingerbread men. She had dinner simmering in the kitchen as well. A small roasted turkey, mashed potatoes, roasted vegetables, cranberries and bread rolls. She had a pumpkin pie and Christmas pudding in the fridge chilling—it took her a few attempts and several YouTube videos to get it right— for desert too. She hadn’t been sure what exactly to make, her family never really had a ‘traditional’ Christmas dinner, her and Jasper just got themselves a turkey and pie and called it good. So she looked up online what was in a _real_ Christmas Dinner, or at least what the non-official default dishes were.

Maybe she was going too far, above and beyond. It was just two people—three if they counted all the scraps Malachite was going to eat, and maybe Percy if he was brought over.

But, Lapis wanted to make this a _good_ Christmas dinner. Not just a good dinner. She wanted to make this a good Christmas experience, make this a precious memory for the both of them and make this a night they both would love.

Peridot had told her a couple of weeks ago how she never had a ‘real’ Christmas celebration. Her mom was always working, even when she was home her attention was spent on work related things. When she got old enough that her mom didn’t need to be there as often as she was—which wasn’t often at all from the sounds of it, honestly Lapis hated that woman—Peridot was stuck celebrating Christmas on her own. Which usually consisted of having KFC and watching the holiday specials on TV.

It wasn’t a way to spend the holiday.

So when Lapis had heard that Marigold would be gone for the week, going home to celebrate Christmas with her family, and that Peridot’s mother wasn’t going to be home either, she wasted no time inviting her girlfriend to spend it over at her house. Even told Peridot that she could bring her cat over, too. After all, she might be over at Lapis’s place for a few days, so someone needed to feed the kitty.

Peridot hadn’t agreed at first, some argument that she didn’t want to impose and what about Lapis’s own family. The art teacher quickly silenced those up with a few kisses.

So knowing that Peridot was going to be coming over, Lapis had gone above and beyond to make sure that this would be a Christmas to make up for all the past ones that Peridot hadn’t gotten to celebrate.

Hopefully she’d be able to spend several more Christmas’ with the blonde woman in the future, too.

She made a mental list of what she’d set up before being startled by the door ringing. Malachite dashed from the couch, barking in excitement as she sat at the door and Lapis made her way over to it. Peridot was early.

Opening the door, she had a smile as she saw Peridot in front of her, completely hidden inside her thick winter coat, hat and scarf. She had a small pet carrier in one hand, and a large bag in the other that Lapis spied a few wrapped boxes inside.

“Come in, come in,” Lapis said, moving to the side so that Peridot could come in from the snowy cold. “Merry Christmas.”

“It’s only Christmas eve,” Peridot corrected as she put the carrier and bags down to undo her scarf and coat. Inside the carrier, Percy meowed and Malachite wasted no time sniffing about the cage, eager to meet this new and strange animal inside her home.

Lapis smiled as she took the coat from Peridot and hung it on the door by her own. “It’s close enough to it,” she said as she took the bag, “I’ll put these under the tree, you go ahead and let Percy out. I set up a temporary litter box for him in the laundry room so you might wanna show him it, otherwise he’s good to wander around the house. Malachite won’t bite him.”

Her girlfriend gave a hum and she heard the cage open and the cat meow as Peridot scooped her up. Lapis didn’t need to direct her to the laundry room, she’d know where it was by this point and had no problem crossing the hall to reach it, Malachite hot on her heels.

Lapis took her time unloading the bag, taking in the appearance of each of the gift as though she was trying to figure out what was inside them. They weren’t exceptionally big—they wouldn’t have fit in the bag if they were—but that didn’t matter. There were a couple for Lapis and there were even a few for Malachite as well. She had to stifle a small laugh as she saw those ones. She made sure to hide them deeper into the tree just in case, not that Malachite was the kind who’d dive in tearing apart gifts to get to them. But, better safe than sorry.

One thing she took note of was the paper itself. Peridot had gotten a shiny blue wrapping paper, and Lapis had an amused feeling that she chose that particular color on purpose.

“I have to say, it looks like an elf threw up in here,” Peridot remarked as she came back into the living room, taking in the state and all the decorations.

Lapis stuck her tongue out at her, “You just don’t appreciate holiday spirit,” she replied without any heat.

The blonde gave a grin as she sat down on the couch, “Holiday spirit?” she replied, “It looks like too much holiday spirit. I think the Christmas specials are less Christmas-y than you,” Peridot answered playfully.

“Just for that comment, I think someone’s not getting any pudding _or_ pie tonight.”

Peridot made a face of pure surprise as she held a hand to her chest, "You wouldn't dare," she whispered in fake horror, eyes wide behind her glasses. Lapis couldn't help but grin as she leaned close to her and quickly tugged a Santa hat over her head.

"Try me."

With that, she gave Peridot a quick kiss on the tip of her nose while she fumbled to get the hat off. "Don't," she said still grinning as Peridot was about to remove it, "It looks good on you. Makes you look like you're ready for the Christmas festivities." 

Her girlfriend grumbled, but she did leave the hat on. Lapis had a little laugh when she had trouble keeping the fuzzy ball tip from hitting her in the face and had to help adjust the hat for her.

Despite the little bickering, lighthearted as it was, it was nice to see Peridot actually enjoying herself as they sat and talked. She seemed to genuinely be interested in all of Lapis' Christmas Eve plans. She helped her hang some left over Christmas decorations, they munched on sugar cookies while the last of dinner cooked and they just gawked at the snow outside.

Even if Peridot stood by her statement of Lapis' house looking like Christmas threw up in it, she seemed happy. And you know what? Seeing her usually stressed out and problematic girlfriend happy was good enough for Lapis.

She did get a slice of pie too, in the end and when all was said and done and they had their dinner together, with both Percy and Mala getting plenty of table scraps from the roasted turkey.

It was way too much food for just the two of them, Lapis ended up making a dinner for a family not for a couple. So, putting all the leftovers in little containers and stuffing her fridge full, Lapis planned on sending half the leftovers home with Peridot when she went home the next day. If she went home the next day.

The blue haired woman was kind of hoping to convince her tiny girlfriend to stay over an extra night. After all, her 'babysitter' was going to be gone for a few days, why not spend all the time they could together?

They wound up watching some cheesy Christmas special together in the living room, warmed by the small fire in the fire place and the hot chocolate they were drinking. The two were cuddled up against one another on the couch, a blanket over them as they watched the cliche and over-done plot of the movie play out.

Lapis wasn't sure when, but at some point Peridot had fallen asleep against her. She looked so peaceful, the blue haired woman didn't have the heart to move her and risk waking her up. So she carefully removed her glasses and even more carefully moved their positions so that they were both lying on the couch. A much more comfortable position.

She smiled warmly, running her fingers through soft blonde strands as she watched Peridot sleep. Somewhere in the house the bell dinged softly, echoing through the home that it was midnight. "Merry Christmas, dork," she whispered, giving her a loving kiss on the forehead before drifting off to sleep herself.

They could open presents in the morning, do more cheesy Christmas things on Christmas day. But right now, Lapis was content with just sleeping next to her girlfriend next to the crackling of the dying fire and the soft snoring of Malachite as she curled up with Peridots cat. She was sure that Peridot had gotten to have a great Christmas Eve with her today, and she was going to make sure that Christmas was even better.

Maybe tomorrow she could sneak Peridot under a mistletoe. For the tradition of it all.

Lapis smiled at the thought, holding Peridot tighter as the last bits of consciousness slipped away and she fell asleep alongside Peridot.

 


End file.
